Terminal Illness
by Nature9000
Summary: Roy becomes the Fuhrer and has a great life with a beautiful wife and son, but the image is shattered on the day he has a talk with an old friend and collapses. How will things turn out? Will he survive during this trying time?


Terminal Illness

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the song that this is inspired by.

A/N: This is inspired by the song "If Something Should Happen" by Darryl Worley

* * *

-IF SOMETHING SHOULD HAPPEN-

Roy listened to the bells that chimed outside of Central Headquarters; he placed his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands in front of his face. He closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh; he opened his eyes and glanced at the gloves on his desk. He had finally become Fuhrer, and married the beautiful Riza Hawkeye. His wife was currently at home with their seven year old son, she wasn't feeling at all like coming to work. She didn't want anyone to see her tears.

Roy glanced at the door as it slowly opened; Edward Elric stepped in the office and slowly walked to a chair in front of the desk. He stared into Roy's eyes with question. "Did you have something you wanted to talk about, Roy?" Roy nodded and leaned back in his char, Ed frowned and stared at the gloves on the table. "Winry got a call from Riza, she told me that you didn't tell her you were coming here." Roy nodded and tapped his fingers on his desk, he didn't have to come to his office.

"Look Fullmetal, you know that you're the only one here that I can talk to. Havoc moved away a while back and so forth, but we go quite a ways back. So I don't mind saying that I'm truly frightened." Ed crossed his arms and glanced to the side; Roy sighed and closed his eyes. "The doctor's going in on the twenty fifth." He slowly stood up and walked over to the window, he stared down at the people on the street. "It's the same thing my father had before me. The battle with Pride, it wasn't so bad compared to this."

"You're going to be fine, don't talk like that." Ed slowly stood up and Roy turned his head slightly. Ed held his frown and slowly clenched his fists. "Come on, you've been through worse than this, you're going to be just fine. Besides, isn't Riza pregnant?"

"Maybe, but I'm just saying…if I don't make it out, if something goes wrong, I won't you to drop by and say hello to Riza from time to time. You and Winry could always keep her laughing, and she's going to need a lot of that."

"Damn it, Roy, quit talking like that!" Ed hated to see this person like this. He couldn't stand seeing someone that had been so strong, broken down like this.

"Go ahead and take her out to the movies, it may take her some time before she's back on her feet…I know you think I'll be just fine and I know you think I'm just crazy, but you never know what could happen." Ed frowned and glanced down at his feet, he knew Riza would truly be torn if Roy didn't make it.

"They'll save you, the doctors will save you. You're going to survive this, if you can survive a fight with the homunculi, then this is nothing!" Roy smiled and glanced back out the window, he watched as a child played with a friend.

"You know my son; William is growing up pretty fast. He'll be having his next birthday pretty soon. Promise me something; promise me you'll take that boy camping." Ed closed his eyes and tightened his hands a bit more.

"I'll do that, I promise you…"

"He's got a game he enjoys playing, and I'm supposed to coach his team in the fall, but I don't think I will get that chance after all. He needs someone to play ball with him, and play those other games that he enjoys. Maybe you'll take him fishing whenever you can, and answer any questions that he asks you."

"Yeah, yeah I'll do that for you." Ed wasn't lying when he said that, but he was so sure that Roy would be just fine. Roy and Riza had become religious, and so was Ed's family, they all prayed every day for Roy. They knew that the disease had spread around a bit, and Roy could collapse. If he did that, then they had to call the doctors over immediately.

"I want you to tell William some stories about his father, and perhaps when he's older, you can sit down with him and let him have that first sip of beer. It's good for the heart, you know, once a day."

"Roy, you need to stop talking like this." Ed wasn't the type to be able to hide his tears very well, he never could. Though he didn't cry as much as Riza did, and she was the toughest one of them all. William didn't even understand what was going on, but he did know that his dad had a chance that he may not return home.

"I'm just saying, that if something goes wrong, these are what I want you to do. You know, I hope I live until I'm eighty, and I get to see my son get married. I hope I get to make a million more memories with my wife, and yeah, I pray these things. But if it's my time to go, I just want you to watch over them for me."

"I will…I'll do that for you." Ed slowly walked over to Roy and looked out the window, he sighed and glanced over. "I still think that you're going to be just fine and that you shouldn't say these things."

"I know, but there are times when we really don't know what could possibly go wrong. If I were to collapse, the doctors would have to operate immediately, I suppose." Roy frowned and walked back to his desk, he placed his hand on the surface and glanced at a picture of Riza. She was laughing at something. He loved looking at her beautiful face; it always made him feel better.

"The doctors did say they could clear that disease out, didn't they? Roy? Roy!" Roy was holding his chest in pain, his eyes fell back and he sunk to the ground. "Damn it, Roy!"

-NEW SCENE-

Roy opened his eyes and looked around, he felt no pain at all, and was surprisingly enough, looking out of both eyes. He touched his face and did not feel the eye patch anywhere, and he felt more youthful than he ever did in his life. "Am I dead?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" A voice asked. Roy turned around and saw Maes, his eyes widened considerably and Maes merely smirked. "Yeah, you're here, and I think you are going to want to follow me."

"So they're all here? Are they here?" Maes raised his eyebrow and turned to Roy.

"Who, do you mean Armstrong and some of your other friends? Yeah, they're here." Alex Armstrong had died from some disease years before and Falman had been shot while in action. Fuery and Breda left years ago, but never died, they just didn't keep in touch with Roy. "You won't actually be seeing them at all."

"Why?" Maes smiled and gestured for Roy to follow him. As they walked, they came upon two elderly people that Roy recognized immediately. "Grandmother, Grandfather, it's great to see you!"

"Yes," the old man said with a smile. "Even your old teacher is here." The grandfather pointed to a man walking to meet Roy, it was Astor Hawkeye.

"Mr. Hawkeye…do you know where we are?"

"Why, you are in Hell," Astor said with a smirk. Roy's jaw fell and Astor merely chuckled. "Don't take that serious, and now I'm going to be in trouble for making that joke. You're in Heaven."

"Heaven, I'm actually in Heaven…so, I'm dead?"

"Well, you could say that…come with me, there's someone you have to meet first." Roy raised his eyebrow and shrugged as he followed Astor and the others to another area. He stopped and his jaw fell when he saw a man with a long, brown beard.

"It's…Jesus; I'm not worthy to be in his presence."

"You're fine my boy," A man said with a smile. Roy looked over and saw his father standing next to Jesus, and next to another person. Roy recognized that man as God.

"Dad, am I really dead?"

"Yes, but look…" Roy's father pointed down and Roy saw his body, doctors were surrounding him, trying to revive him. The image then shifted to Riza, she was sobbing and praying frantically, along with Ed, Winry, General Grumman, and William. Grumman was still alive; it was hard for anyone to believe that he would make it for so long.

"It isn't your time yet, Roy," Jesus said while placing his hand on Roy's shoulder. Roy raised his eyebrow and looked over at Jesus.

"Riza's pregnant with twins, you're going to get that daughter that you want," Maes said with a bright smile. Roy's dad spoke up once more.

"I want to say that I'm proud of you, Roy," he said while crossing his arms and smiling. "You really came through after all these years. Find Havoc's number, call him up and tell him not to go to his work on Tuesday, it's important."

Jesus pointed to Grumman and looked at Roy. "Have Grumman get those chest pains checked up on by tomorrow." Roy raised his eyebrow and looked over, they didn't know that Grumman had any chest pains.

"Tell Riza that I'm proud of her," Astor said while nodding his head. "Also, her mother says hello…and you might tell Winry to make another automail arm for Ed tomorrow."

"I thought I was dead though," Roy said while tilting his head. "If I'm dead, doesn't that mean..."

"It isn't your time," God stated. His voice was loud, but still quiet and calm at the same time. "I have removed all traces of the illness from your body, you will survive.

"I see…but can I ask another question?" Roy looked down and saw his body jolt, he shouted out and his father smiled at him.

"Roy, I suppose I'll see you in sixty five years," His father said while smiling.

Roy opened his eyes and winced as a bright light poured into them; he placed his hand in front of his eyes and let out a small moan. He heard a voice shout and two arms wrap around him. "Roy! Oh thank god, you're alive!" Riza exclaimed while holding him close. "We thought we were going to lose you!"

"Don't give us such a scare like that," Ed said with a smirk. "It was odd, when you collapsed and the doctors started to operate on you, they said they couldn't find any traces of your illness." Roy smiled and closed his eyes, he then felt Riza starting to kiss him.

"It's good to be alive, that's for sure," Roy said while letting out a soft sigh. "Riza, your mother and father say hello, they're proud of you." Riza blinked and pulled away from Roy for the moment, she raised her eyebrow and gazed into his eyes. "They say you're pregnant with twins, we're going to have a little girl." Riza smiled and Ed crossed his arms over.

"Well Roy, did you have an afterlife experience?"

"You could say that…" Roy turned to look at Winry, she smiled at him and he gave a nod. "You may want to make a new automail arm for Ed tomorrow." Winry raised her eyebrow and Ed gave a laugh.

"Are you kidding? This old arm has never failed me!" Ed smirked and Roy looked over at Grumman.

"I think you should have those chest pains looked at."

"What chest pains?" Riza asked while glancing over at Grumman, she narrowed her eyes and stared at him. "Grandfather, have you been having chest pains?" Grumman chuckled nervously and waved his hands in the air.

"Now Riza, they're just small," Grumman said in a quiet voice. "Nothing that I can't handle…"

"I don't care, you still should get them checked up, and don't try to hide these things from us!"

"Well, you know…with how it's been with Roy for the past month, I thought I wouldn't trouble you." Riza growled slightly and Grumman rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I'll definitely get them checked."

-NEW SCENE-

A week passed by, it was truly an odd week. Ed's arm actually broke the very next day while he was lifting something, and Winry already took Roy's advice and made a new automail arm for him. He had been shocked, he didn't break his arm for years and then it just broke that one time. Not only that, when Grumman went to get his chest pains checked, the doctor found the early signs of clotting. He could have had a heart attack at any given moment.

Havoc moved back to Central, his workplace exploded on Tuesday, and it would have been a day when only he and ten others would be there. Fortunately, the other ten people didn't show up for work that day, each of them survived. Havoc had taken Roy's advice, and had been surprised when Roy told him to not go to work. To think, Havoc laughed at Roy's statement the first time, but considered it anyway.

Now, Roy was sitting on the couch in his living room, watching William play with a small toy. Riza was on the phone with the doctor, she was going to find the results of the test they ran to discover the baby's gender. She hung up the phone and cuddled close to Roy, happy that he was there with her on that day.

"Roy, you'll never believe it," Riza said in a soft voice. A tear was falling from her eyes and a smile formed on her face. Roy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her, she merely looked up and into his eyes. "I'm pregnant with two baby girls…"

"Oh, twins are they?" Roy asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Roy smiled and gave Riza a quick peck on the lips.

"Well then, it looks like we'll be the proud parents of two little girls. Do you remember how much you wanted a daughter?"

"Actually that was you, and I think William will enjoy having two younger sisters. I'm just glad you're here to help raise them, I don't know how I could take it if you weren't."

"Well do your best not to think of it, because I think I may be here for a while longer." Riza smiled and rested her head on Roy's chest, it was true, she wouldn't ever have to worry about losing him again for a long time.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this piece, leave a review and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
